Poisoned
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Eomer returns to Edoras, poisoned. Eowyn has to take care of him. :) One shot. Hope you like it, please review! :)


**Since I haven't written an Eomer/Eowyn one shot in awhile, I decided I should do it today. I hope it is good and cute, cause isn't that what those two siblings are all about? ;) Ah no. I just love their relationship! Also, I have two other Eomer/Eowyn hurt/comfort stories, if you'd like to read them. Read on. :) **

Eomer had returned from his mission, of that Eowyn was happy. What DIDN'T make her happy was that he returned half conscious, sharing a horse with one of the Rohirrim. He was wracked with fever and cold sweat. In a small fight with orcs he had been sliced on the arm. The blade was filthy with blood, dirt, and apparently poison. The cut itself was minor but the grime mixed with whatever cruel concoction the dirty creatures had made was working into Eomers body. Eowyn was worried.

She had two men carry Eomer to his chambers. They left but three young maids offered their help, which Eowyn refused. It wasn't that she was being stubborn, she just didn't want them swooning and fawning over the handsome soldier. Yes, he was attractive, but he didn't need that kind of attention when he was ill. So Eowyn set out to take care of her beloved brother herself.

She stripped Eomer of his armor and tunic - no easy task when the young man was slipping in and out of awareness. His toned and muscular body glistened with sweat. He shivered every now and then, even with his fever. Eowyn doused a soft cloth in cool water and gently wiped his forehead, then moving down to his neck, chest, and torso. Eomers muscles hardened as the poison tensed up his entire body. He moaned in his sleep, and his brow furrowed from pain. Eowyn turned as the door creaked open. She had ordered everyone to stay out as she took care of Eomer and whoever had broken her command would be sorry.

It was Grima.

Eowyn dropped the cloth on the bedside table in disgust and got up from her kneeling position. She walked quickly toward Grima.

"Grima, I gave strict orders not to be disturbed. Now get out."

Grima looked around her to Eomer laying on the bed.

"Oh dear. He is worse than I thought."

"Get out, you filthy rat." She growled.

"Now, now, Eowyn. Don't be like that. I've brought some medicine of my own invention to help your - dear brother."

"I would not give him your snake oil if it was his last hope to live. He is not so close to death that I must resort to such measures as to trust you."

"You have an insolent tongue, woman."

"I suggest you leave, Grima. Before I call the guards."

With that Grima walked out of the room. The man was insufferable. She couldn't believe he had disobeyed her direct order to not be disturbed or interrupted in her work. She fumed and glared at the closed door.

"Eowyn?"

Eowyn spun around. Eomer was awake, barely. He groaned again and moved his hand to his forehead. Eowyn ran over and held his other hand.

"Eomer, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible. What happened?"

"You've been Orc poisoned. But I'm taking care of you." Eowyn reassured.

Eomer sighed heavily. "Are there any of those foolish maids around?"

"No brother, I wouldn't let them. It's just you and I."

"Good. Last time I was ill they wouldn't stop touching me, they claimed they had to keep my fever down. I didn't have a fever, Eowyn. I had the stomach flu."

Eowyn giggled. "I know. It bothered me as well. Unfortunately, this time you do have a fever so I will have to keep you cool."

"I don't mind you. I mind young ladies who I don't know."

"Good."

"I really must stop getting poisoned its- it's- uncomf..."

Eomer slipped back into unconsciousness. Eowyn rolled him over and continued her work, bathing his back. She knew that he would sweat out most of the poison and then throw up a good deal of it. Until then she could only keep him comfortable. She rolled him back over to do his chest again. After that she propped him up against her and lifted a cup of water mixed with medicine to his lips.

Over the next few hours she took care of him, bathing his upper body, cleaning his wound, and keeping him hydrated.

Sometime in the middle of the night he lurched awake.

"Eowyn, I feel like my stomach is going to come out of my throat." He groaned, clenching the bed sheets and grinding his teeth.

He cried out in pain. Eowyn was at his side in a moment, wiping his forehead as beads of sweat formed.

"Shhh." She tried to comfort him. "It is almost over."

"This blasted poison. Blasted orcs!"

The next half hour was torture. Finally his stomach emptied its contents, bringing almost instant relief. Eomer fell back to sleep and though she fought it, Eowyn succumbed to the delightful darkness of rest. The illness was over.

**I hope you all liked it! Please review. :)**


End file.
